Pity for the Plain girl
by Myno
Summary: "No one thinks I'm pretty, no one wants to talk to me, no one notices me." These are the thoughts Hyuuga Hinata think about everyday, until one day, she didn't. One-shot.


**Hello all!!! Here's a little idea that's been bouncing around my head since I heard this song by Dodie. See if you can guess the name of the song before the end of this fic. Also, theyre about 10 years old in this story.**

 **Enjoy!!! :)**

 ** _-000-_**

Iruka sensei forgot about me again. I'm sitting on the steps of the academy, watching as the sun bathes everything in an orange colored light. Even my pale skinned hands look as though they've been dipped in orange paint.

 _My hand,_ I think to myself, _the hand sensei never sees._

I always raise it during class. It's always waving around in the air, pleading with sensei to call on me but it's like there's a shroud of darkness around me, making sure he only sees the hands around me. My hand always lowers slowly in sadness, never quickly in anguish.

It's too shy for that.

After my failure to participate, or as I normally call it, my failure to be noticed, I sat alone during lunch again, hoping and praying someone would sit next to me or try to talk to me or something. No one ever did though, and I watched all by myself as the other kids ate and laughed and felt content.

When this first happened, I always thought it was just that no one really knew me as we all started school the same year so no one really knew anyone. It took me a few lonely lunches to realize that wasn't the case. I always quietly watched the ones who seemed that they were having the most fun and I realized why.

They were the ones who were the prettiest like Ino-chan or the loudest like Sakura-chan. Not me though, never me. I'm the plain girl, the one who isn't special, or confident, or strong, or anything that makes me important.

 _I'm not the one Naruto-kun cares about._

 _How could he? I don't have pretty hair or pretty eyes like Ino-chan._

My arms and legs contact into my body.

 _I don't talk very loud or laugh a lot like Sakura-chan._

My chin lowers down into my chest.

 _How could he ever notice my strange hair?_

My eyes burn with the threat of fallen tears.

 _When would he ever say something to make me laugh?_

Keeping their promise, tears leak from my eyes and onto my legs where my pants absorb the liquid. Involuntarily, I wipe my eyes with the palm of my hands, and when they get too wet to stay effective, I use the back of my hands until those are wet with my tears.

I'm so concentrated on myself that I don't hear someone sit next to me.

"Hinata-chan?" The voice says so strikingly familiar.

I look up and who else would be there besides Naruto-kun, scaring me half to death with his concern for my well-being. There's nothing particularly handsome about him or striking but he's just so different from me and I can't help but let it intrigue me.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" he isn't looking at me with any kind of feeling or emotion, but I feel so different in a way that makes it comfortable be around him.

"N-Naruto-kun." I say as softly as my little voice will allow.

He doesn't say anything at first, we just stare at each other. Then he jumps to his feet and runs into the school with no warning and I'm left alone trying to remembering how to breathe. The tears have stopped but the feelings that created them are still there.

 _Why is Naruto-kun still here? How long has he been here? He must think I'm such a baby! I'm sure he's in the school laughing at me now!_

These thoughts make me want to cry again but before I can I hear the doors of the school open up behind me and I turn to see Naruto-kun running toward me at full speed. In his hand is an absurd amount of toilet paper.

"Don't cry Hina-chan!" He yells before stopping inches in front of me and roughly wiping my face with the tissues.

"Naruto-kun!" I exclaim when he does this but honestly it feels kind of nice the few times the skin of his hands grazes the skin of my face.

After my face is all dry and just a tiny bit sticky, he stops and sits down next to me. "Do you feel better now?" He asks me looking intently at my face.

I can't meet his eyes very long and I look away as a single tear squeezes itself out of the eye closest to him.

He definitely saw the tear because he pulls out the rest of the tissues in his pocket. "Wait, don't move!" He lunges at me but I involuntarily shriek and fall back.

I put up a hand. "No!"

He stops in his tracks.

"I'm okay, thank you Naruto-kun."

"Okay." he says and slowly sits back down.

I sit up and when our eyes meet, we both look away and I start blushing profusely. We're trapped in an awkward silence for a long time before he opens his mouth to speak.

"Why do you sit by yourself everyday at lunch?"

The depth of his question shocks me. "I'm too n-n-nervous to t-talk to people s-s-sometimes."

"Oh." He says as another awkward silence ensues. "Do you want to sit with me tomorrow?"

My heart has been beating faster and faster until now, now it stops completely. That's a strange thing, you listen to your heartbeat your whole life and when it's not there you feel like something is missing.

"W-why would you want m-me to s-s-sit with you? You sit with I-I-Ino-chan and Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, they get on my nerves sometimes. Sakura-chan is always so loud it's annoying sometimes and Ino-chan thinks she's better than everyone."

I never thought about either one of them like that.

"I want to sit with you because you're much quieter and I think that you would be much kinder than them and," he pauses.

"And what?" I say without stuttering.

"And I think you're prettier than them." He won't meet my eyes but I know he's telling the truth.

 _What? Naruto-kun thinks I'm pretty?_

"You think I'm pretty?" I ask so quietly I'm sure he couldn't hear me but on the contrary, he nods ever so slightly.

"You don't think I'm just a plain girl?" I ask with astonishment.

He makes an incredulous look on his face. "No, of course not! You have pretty eyes and pretty hair, and you have a nice smile! You never yell at me, and you're always kind to me! You have a nice soft voice and you make me feel happy!" he says it with determination and with passion.

I think about all the sadness and loneliness I've felt today and how it was all for nothing because there is someone that does care about me. Someone that notices me.

It makes me break into smile.

"Naruto-kun, I will sit with you tomorrow."

The biggest smile appears on his face. "Okay! See you tomorrow Hina-chan!" He runs off disappearing around a corner. I blush harder than I have all day even though no one around me, but tomorrow I know I will blush even harder because Naruto-kun will be with me.

 ** _-000-_**

I jump up in the air now that Hinata-chan can't see me. She will sit with me tomorrow and I get to make her smile. Just that fact makes me more elated than I've been in a long time.

My idea worked too. I grabbed all the toilet paper in the bathroom and wiped her tears up with them just to touch her face. I look down and the hand that touched her.

 _Her face was more soft than I could have imagined._

I wear the biggest smile on my face as I walk home wondering what I could say to her tomorrow.

 ** _-000-_**

 **Just in case you haven't guessed it, the name of the song is 6/10. (Read as _six out of ten_ ). The music video came out for this last weekend and my first thought was: this song is definitely about Hinata. It's a great song, I think all of you guys should check it out!**

 **Just a little side note for those of you who follow my other story, _Her own prison,_ I will be out if town for like two weeks so I dont think I will be able to update it but rest assured, I haven't abandoned it!**

 **Read, Review, Favorite, Follow!!! :)**


End file.
